Virus Malware
es une pi de Ben 10: Ultimate Evolution y la primera peli o algo asi e.e. Trama Galvan B 3 horas antes.... todos los galvans tenian armaduras y armas disparandole a el humo Azmuht: ya llegue cual era la emergencia? Galvan: primer pensador azmuth...la esatua Azmuth: estatua?...malware Galval: si asi Malware: asi es... miserable galvan Azmuth: estaba preparado para este momento (armadura retaliator) ok terminemos esto malware Malware: ahh.ahora insultas a tus hijos haciendo una armadura basada en un galvan mecamorfico Retaliator: te equivocas malware...los mecamorfos..o mis hijos como tu los llamas..me alludaron (golpea a malware) 1 metro de hay Malware cae en un lago y retaliator aparece teletransportandoce en el lago Retaliator: suficiente? una luz roja sale de el lago y un laser golpea a retaliator dejandolo tendido en el suelo Malware: (sale de el lago) no lo creo jajajaja!! Malware se acerca a retaliator y este le da una patada amndandolo a las nubes Malware: i belive i can fly digo me las pagaras (activa unas alas) Retaliator: coomo conseguistes las alas? Malware: tan solo (Activa un cañon en su mano) me actualizo Malware le dispara a retaliator varias veces dejandolo herido Retaliator: eres demasiado fuerte...lo admito Malware se acerca a retaliator y le toca el pecho y retaliator se vuelve rojo Retaliator: que haces? Malware: t hackeo un laser golpea a malware y malware voltea Mecamorpho: deja a mi padre Malware Malware: un mecamorpho...jajaja!!! puede con toda tu especie y vienes tu solo? Mecamorpho: solo? varios mecamorphos bajan de las nubes y hacen armas Malware: (escudo en la mano derecha)(laser en la izquiera)(alas)asi esta mejor jajajaja!!! Retaliator golpea a malware mandandolo lejos luego un mecamorfo le da un golpe mandandolo al algo Mecamorpho hembra: terminemos con esto malware malware (voz): si tu lo deceas jajajaja!!! varios tentaculos atraviesan el suelo y agarra a los mecamorphos luego de el lago sale malware y los tentaculos se hacen malware Malware: listos para acabar?? Retaliator: malware es a mi a quien quieres!!!... Malware: te equivocas Retaliator: que?? Malware: quiero tu maxima creacion.....el Ultimatrix II... Retaliator: (cañon) como sabes eso??!!! mALWARE: TENGO MIS SOCIOS...veo que tienes miedo...somos muchos Retaliator: no tengo miedo Malware: jajajja!!..asi me gusta padre pero me temo que este es tu final...mis hermanos estan bajo mi control ahora los clones de malware tocan la nuca de los mecamorphos y estos se ponen rojos Malware: vamos...a por el omnitrix (activa sus alas)(sale de Galvan-B) los mecamorphos persiguen a malware Retaliator: hay...(habre su casco) no... ""Intro"" Tierra 2 horas despues Climatick: (hace caer raos a Panuncian) rindete!!! Khyber: panuncian (silvido) Panuncian cambia a climax (depredaddor de Climatick) Climax: grrrrr (hace caer un rayo encima de climatick) cLIMATCK: AUCH!!! Climax: (agarra a climatick con la madibula)(lo comienza a apretar) Climatick: ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Climatick hace que comienze a nevar y luego que caiga hielo de el cielo Climax: grrrrrrr (lanza fuego de la boca) Climatick: parece que estas preparado para todo rook sale de las sombras e intenta golpear a khyber pero khyber le da una patada Khyber: enserio crees que puedes vencer a un cazador? Climatick: (humungosaurio) veamos que dices de esto!! Humungosaurio golpea a Climax y lo manda a las nubes Khyber: voltea..creo que es hora de otro depredador (silvido) Humungosaurio: que dices de eso?? Tyranopede sale de las nubes y aplasta a ben hUMUNGOSAURIO: auch.....por que no t me quitas de encima?? Khyber: acabalo tyranoppede!! rook: cierra la boca cazador (le da una patada) Khyber: me las pagaras (saca un cuchillo) Khyber va a golpear a rook pero tyranopede grita y al voltear unos laser lo estabangolpeando Khyber: que? Retaliator: necesitan alluda? Humungosaurio: quien eres? Retaliator: (granada sonica) Khyber,Rook,panuncian y ben: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Panuncian vuelve a su forma normal y khyebr cae esmallado Humungosaurio: (se hace ben) estas loco? Retaliator: claro que no Tennyson Ben: 1 como sabes mi nombre? 2 quien eres? Retaliator: (habre su casco) no recuerdas a retaliator? Ben: o_O azmuth? Azmuth: si..soy yo (se destransforma) no viaje 2horas en el espacio para que me gritaras Rook: disculpe primer pensador azmuth pero usted se teletransporto Azmuth: quien es el galvan aqui?...tu o yo? Rook: bueno... Ben: que t trae por aqui? Azmuth: malware.... Ben y Rook: malware??!!!!! Ben: crei que yo...bueno feedback se habia encargado de ese tipo Azmuth: pero enrealidad no fue asi... Flashback Azmuth (narrador): hace 2 meses aproximadamente la estatua malware estaba soltando ADN se ve a Azmuth con bata de doctor analizando el ADN Azmuth (narrador): pero al analizarlo me di cuenta de que no era ADN eran partes de malware nunca murio..solo quedo congelado pero nada importo hace 3 horas aproximadamente Azmuth resive una llamada de un galvan Azmuth: que quieres? no ves que estoy ocupado? Galvan (telefono): perodn primer pensador azmuth pero..la estatua malware Azmuth: que???!!! Galvan (telefono): solo apresurece!!! zmuth: grr ya voy Azmuth corre hacia una pared con una PC y acciona un codigo y se habre esta con la armadura retaliator Azmuth (narrador): peor al lelgar a la escena..me sorprendi la cuidad estaba en guerra contra..malware despues de una lucha que no pude ganar malware escapo quiere buscarte a ti Ben Tennyson fin del flashback Ben: el villano mas psycopata que e enfrentado viene a por mi??!!! Rook: no es tan malo...desde la guerra de las ranas los plomeros pusieron proteccion en el espacio Azmuth: yo la atravese -_- Rook: si, pero dejeme recordarle que se teletransporta Azmuth: tienes razon en el espacio.... Malware: (volando) (saca un radar) segun esto Tennyson esta a 1 hora de aqui plomero : detengase!!! Malware: que quieres? Plomero 2: tu.. Malware: jeje es bueno saber que aun me recuerdan Plomero 1: detenganlo es malware!! varios plomeros salen de el centro espacial con armas para atacar a malware Malware: jeje...esto sera divertido..lo peor sera que perdere mucho tiempo con ustedes Malware activa el cañon en su mano Plomero 3: estas solo malware no nos podras detener!!! Malware: jeje ¿Solo? atras de malware aparecen muchos clones y los mecamorphos que el transformo luego los clones crean armas de la nada Malware: que t parece mi ejercito?? Plomeros: (disparan) Los malwares vuelan y esquivan los lasers y van encontra de los plomeros mientras los Mecamorphos van debajo de la base e intentan activar la auto destruccion Tierra.... Ben: (Caminando) ahora el peligro es que estara haciendo malware Azmuth: posiblemente actualisandose todos ven al espacio y ven una explocion que ilumina toda las nubes Ben: que es eso? Rook: me informan que la estacion de los plomeros a sido destruida Ben y Azmuth: malware??!! varias rocas comienzan a caer a la tierra Ben: rocas? Azmuth: no, es...malware!!! las rocas caen en bellwood y toman forma de malware luego los Macamorphos aterrizan en la tierra ben: :-( malware Malwares: Tennyson Rook: no habias dicho que se clono!! Azmuth: a si se clono Ben: :::fuuu2:: Malwares: veo que solo son ustedes 3 mala suerte yo tengo un ejercito Ben: cual de tus tiene un ejercito? Malwares: jaja el original claro...yo...no el original soy yo!!!...aaaaaaa que? dejemos de pelear solo nos quizo distraer ben: ok quien es el original? Malwares: bromeas? jajaja!!..todos somos el original..todos somos malware todos somos tu destruccion!!! Ben: devo admitirlo..teniamos tiempo sin vernos (Feedback!!!) tiempo en el que no te pateaba el trasero!! Rook: (proto herramienta) Azmuth: (retaliator) Abuelo Max: (le dispara a uno de los malwares) ben corre!!..nos encargarmeos!! varios plomeros lanzan granadas y disparan a los malwares comenzando una pelea Retaliator: (destransfoorma a ben) te quiere a ti..vete!! Retaliator le comienza a disparar lasers a los malwares. pero los lasers los traspasan como si nada luego rook activa la proto-espada y corre hacia los malwares y comienza a darles pero estos no les pasa nada en cambio absorven la proto-herramienta y activan una proto-pistola en su mano y le disparan a rook mandandolo a los pies de retaliator Max saca el proyector y le saca la parte arma para aserlo una granada luego la activa y la lanza a los pies de malware pero malware la absorve (si un solo malware) luego ese mismo malware comienza a lanzar lasers de la boca que al golpear a los plomeros los teletranspora al proyector Malware: (golpea a max) jajaja!! Max: no te saldras con la tuya... Malware: si, creetelo anciano (activa las alas) el malware original se va volando mientras que los clones y los mecamorphos se quedan luchando Retaliator: no lo creo (vuela) Retalaitor golpea a malware luego le lanza un puñetazo pero malware lo detiene y le da una patada pero retaliator le lanza varios disparos a malware que lo lastiman luego malware golpea a retaliator varias veces luego activa un puño-gigante y le da un golpe a retaliator haceiendo que atraviese un edifici luego choque contra una montaña Malware: (agarra a retaliator) y Tennyson? (le mete la mano en el pecho) (saca un ainsignia de omnitrix) aaa con qeu asi encontrastes a tennyson..donde estara?..deve estar dañado dice que atras de mi Frio aparece atras de malware Frio: no esta dañado Frio congela a malware y lo lanza lejos y cuando se va a destruir el hielo explota Malware: Tennyson entregame el omnitrix!!! Frio: ven a buscarlo (se va volando) Malware: (le lanza una particula de el a frio) Frio: que?! (se vuelve rojo con negro) Frio cae en el techo de un edificio y se destransforma Ben: baa mi boca save a malware Malware: (ateriza) listo para rendirte? Ben: listo para morir? (cuatro brazos!!)(golpea a malware) Malware queda en el borde de el edificio y Cuatro brazos corre hacia el pero malware agarra a cuatro brazos y lo lanza de el edificio Cuatro brazos: aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! (nanomech) Malware hace una mano gigante y aplasta a nanomech luego una luz verde sale de esta y un nuevo alien se ve Mentalicx: mentalicx!!! Mentalicx se hace intangible y sale de la mano luego le lanza varios lasers a malware pero malware los esquiva por ultimo mentalicx hace que el ojo en su frente se aga mas grande y malware aparece en un mundo oscuro Malware: t vi (lanza un laser) Mentalicx desaparece y aparece atras de malware luego malware le dispara y mentalicx aparece a la derecha luego malware comienza a girar y a lanzar lasers muy rapido y mentalicx se desaparece y apaarece esquivando los lasers de malware hasta que Malware salta y al caer rompe el suelo y mentalicx cae Malware: (agarra a mentalicx) jaja!! hasta en tu mente soy mejor Mentalicx: (laser en los ojos a malware) Malware: aaaa!!! Malware suelta a mentalicx y este vuela a las nubes luego aparecen en el mundo real Malware: me las apgaras (le dispara a mentalicx) Mentalicx cae y cambia a crashopper y salta pero malware le dispara varias veces y crashopper cae herido al suelo Crashopper: auch!! Malware: enserio creistes que me podias ganar? Crashopper se trasnforma en gigante y aplasta a malware pero el pie de gigante se pone negro y luego todo lo negro sube hasta llegar a su cabeza Gigante: no..me puedo....mover (se paraliza) Cabeza de malware: (sale de la espalda de gigante) que aras a hora?? Gigante: es...to Gigante logra moverse y gira varias veces hasta sacarse a malware de encima luego le lanza varios lasers cosmicos pero malware se hace algo parecido a agua y desaparece Gigante: (se destrasnforma) eso es todo detras de ben habia una pared negra y unos tentaculos lo agarran y luego la pared toma forma de malware Malware: jajaja!! eso es todo amigos..digo eso es todo Tennyson!! Malawre explota y se ve a Mecanich Mecanich: enserio? Malware: t arrepentiras (se vuelve a ahcer) malwarE: jajaja!! estas rodeado Mecanich: me las pagaras (humungoasurio) (lo lanza lejos) Malware: i believe i can fly Malware cae en el techo de un edificio luego cuatro brazos pasa a nanomech y vuela al edificio luego se transforma en mentalicx y hace que malware entre en su mente Malware: de nuevo? Mentalicx: (aparece de el tamaño de gigante supremo) si (lo aplasta) Malware despierta en los escombros de un edificio Malware: rindete Tennyson tengo toda la ciudad en mis pies Mentalicx: (cambia a gigante) ahhhhhhh!!! (le da varios puñetazos) un malware gigante aparece al lado de gigante Malware: aceptalo (todos los malwares se unen con el y crece) soy mejor!! Gigante: o_O...lo admito eres muy grande..pero hay algo que yo tengo que tu no.... Malware: si...las gans de perder Gigante: enrealidad tengo mucahs cosas entre ellas aliados y la mas importante de todas......poder!! (rayo cosmico) Malware: ahhhhhhhhhh!! Gigante: muere!! (le da un golpe en la cara) rindete!! (patada en la barriga) ya!!! (golpe de codo en la cara y rodillaz en lo intimo e.e) Malware: ahhhhhhhh!!!...pero..sabes que tgo yo que tu no? Gigante: una cara horrible (le lanza un puñetazo) Malware: (detiene el puño) no....aunq creo que tienes razon..digo no....poder!!! Malware crea una espada y le da un epadazo a gigante en el omnitrix y este lanza un laser Gigante: que? el laser golpea a malware causando que vuelva a la normalidad Gigante: jaja!! que opinas de eso? (se destransforma)(setransfomra en Ultra-T) pero que? Retaliator: el omnitrix se daño Ultra-t: ok (pensando) malware vs su especie?..no es bueno (ve uan TV) (entra) Malware: no eres el unico que ase eso malware entra al TV y aparecen en el mundo de Los chicos del barrio 01: que quienes son ustedes y que hacen en la base secreta? Ultra-t: a un lado tengo cosas mas importantes (corre) Malware: (aparece) quitense (dispara lasers) Ultra-t corre mientras los lasers de malware golpean las cosas ultra-t ve un TV y entra de nuevo y malware hace lo mismo y llegan a Un show mas cuando el destructor de mundos destruia todo Ultra-T: (agarra aire) Mordecai: aaaa!!! (corre) Malware: que sucede aqui? (ve al destructor) jajajaja Malware salta al destructor de mundos y se adiere a el y se transforma en El destructor Malware D.Malware: estas muerto tennyson!!! Ultra-T: (entra a los videojuegos en e lcarrito) D.Malware: (entra a los juegos) Ultra-T y D.Malware aparecen en un videojuego de karate Ultra-T: (patada a malware) D.Malware: (laser a ultra-t) Ultra-t: (ultimate combo) 1p wins Ultra-t salta a la pantalla y se encuentra en un mundo cibernetico Ultra-T: que? ???: jajajaja!! D.Malware entra por una pared y comienza a reirse pero un laser lo golpea D.Malware: que? Egg-man y shadow estaban luchando (lol)(si de sonic -_-) Ultra-t: este juego lo e jugado..es...Shadwo the hedgehog..estas muerto malware me se todos los trucos D.Malware: pero yo tengo el poder!!! (le dispara) Ultra-t esquiva el laser y este golpea a shadow y le quita su s anillos Shadow: pero que? D.Malware: quitate!! Shadow: ggrrrr (se le vanta) chaos!!...blast!!! D.malware es afectado por el chaos blast de sahdow y cae herido al suelo y se vuelve a hacer malware Malware: mi batalla no es contigo..es con el (señala) que adonde se fue? egg-T: aqui malware!! gg-man: mi robot se controla solo!! :( ayuda!!! Egg-t: le lanza varios lasers a malware y activa un lanza coetes y metralletas y pss malware queda X_X Malware: tennyson..me las pagaras Egg-T: si lo que digas Ultra-t sale de la maquina de egg-man y luego entra en una pantalla que lo lleva a Bellwood (creditos). Personajes Héroes *Ben *rook *retaliator/azmuth * * Villanos *malwares *mecamorphos * * * Secundarios *01 *mordecai *el destructor * * Aliens utilizados *no recuerdo e.e * * * * Categoría:Episodios